Citrus Spice
by Lady Douji
Summary: Carrot gets seperated from the others, and falls into the hands of a handsome sorcerer *yaoi*


Citrus Spice

Author: Lady Douji

Disclaimer and warnings:  Bakuretsu Hunters is owned by Satoru Akahori 

and Ray Omishi, I'm only borrowing their characters for a little fun.  This fic 

will contain yaoi, pairings OcxCarrot Gatuea+Marron, violence, and lemon (eventually)

Carrot held tightly to the guiding lines of the flimsy rope bridge he was  
currently crossing. Heavy rains had weakened the soft soil the bridge was  
secured to and none of the Sorcerer Hunters had wanted to cross, but the map  
showed that all the other crossings on the river were hundreds of miles  
away. So now they were carefully crossing over one at a time with the ones  
waiting ready to grab the ropes in case the posts gave away.  Gateau and Tira had 

already made it across, thinking that if the bridge could hold Gateau they could 

hold all of them

Unfortunately they were wrong.

Midway through his trek Carrot suddenly felt the ropes jerk, looking up he  
saw Gateau and Tira's shocked expressions just past the fraying ropes.  
"NISAN!!!" Marron's horrified yell caused Carrot to turn his head and see  
the ropes behind him were having the same problem.

"Oh you have GOT to be KIDDING me!!" He yelled trying to judge his  
chances of reaching the other side before the ropes snapped. Gingerly he  
took another step forward and was rewarded with more violent shaking from  
the bridge.

"Carrot, wait." Marron called out, wrapping some spare rope around his  
waist, "I'll come out and get you."

"Oh no you WON'T!" Carrot yelled back "Chocolate if he tries, just sit on him.

Anymore weight  will just make this stupid bridge snap."            

"The hurry up and get your skinny little ass over here." Gateau yelled  
looking ready to ignore Carrot's warning himself.           

"What do you think I'm trying to do?!!!" Carrot yelled, taking one more  
step forward.    

With a loud twang the overstrained ropes finally snapped sending Carrot  
down into the rushing river.       

"NISAN!!!" Marron's horrified cried tore from his throat as he  
watched his brother's head disappear under the water. Only Chocolate's firm  
grip on his robes kept him from diving in after Carrot. For a few moments  
he dared not breathe, until he saw Carrot's form struggle to the surface,  
bobbing as the river's currents tried to pull him under again.        

"MARRON! CHOCOLATE!!" Gateau yelled, "Don't just stand there! Let's go  
find a spot to fish him out."  
So they ran trying desperately to stay close as the swollen and angry river  
swiftly pulled Carrot out of sight.  
************************************************************************

A few hours later Carrot woke feeling mud squelching against his face,  
water lapping at his waist while the late afternoon warmed his back.

"Ugh," he groaned, as he raised himself up on his arms to drag himself out  
of the water. Mentally he ran a checklist on himself, "Let's see bruise,  
bruise, another bruise BIG BRUISE! cut, cut, and yet another bruise. Hmm  
nothing feels broken though, that's a good sign. But damn it feels like I  
pissed off the Misu sisters big time."

Feeling it safe enough Carrot sat up and visually confirmed what his body  
told him and more. Rocks had torn his tank top to a miserable few scraps,  
as well and several large tears in his pants. Shuddering, he tried to  
repress thoughts about how easily those rocks could have torn him to shreds  
instead of just his shirt. His sword was gone, apparently fallen out of its  
sheath and lost in the river; his boots were a soggy mess. Wringing out his  
boots he began planning.

"Okay, so I got swept downriver and chances are the rest of the guys are  
looking for me. So if I just follow the river upstream I'll run into them  
eventually. Or if that doesn't work I can just find a Stellar Church and  
send a message home to Big Mama."

Pulling on his slightly drier boots Carrot got up, and was ready to go find  
his friends when he was distracted by a groups of riders heading toward him.  
As the riders surrounded him in a loose semi-circle Carrot found himself  
squirming under the gaze of their leader. A powerfully built man, with fine  
aristocratic features, long red hair tied back and the sorcerers' mark upon  
his forehead.

Shifting nervously Carrot wished he was wearing Marron's robes, or even  
Tira's cloak, anything other than the pitiful few scraps of cloth he had on,  
as the sorcerer unabashedly ran his eyes down Carrot's form.

"Hi" Carrot said, plastering a friendly smile on his face while watching  
the men carefully, " I hope I'm not trespassing or anything. You see a  
bridge I was on collapsed and I got washed up here."

"Oh that's terrible." The sorcerer crooned. "I am the Marquis de L'Orange,  
lord of this region. After such a harrying ordeal you must be in need of some medical assistance.  

Please, come to my home and refresh yourself. I have some highly skilled physicians who can 

see to any wound you may have."

"Oh that's real nice of you sir" Carrot said, "but I'm fine, and I was with  
some friends who are probably out looking for me." Starting to the edge of the circle Carrot waved 

to the Marquis de L'Orange, " So if you don't mind I'll just be on my way . . ." 

At an imperceptible gesture from L'Orange his men moved to block Carrot's  
exit.

"Ahh but I insist young man" L'Orange purred, a thin hint of steel entering  
his voice. " I would not be able to sleep tonight knowing you were out  
there alone. After all there's no telling how long it will take you to find  
your friends."

"T-t-there's really no need for that sir." Carrot said still smiling, but  
warily backing away from as some of the men dismounted and were approaching  
him slowly. "My friends would get real upset if they found out I was  
relaxing in some-one's home while they were out looking for me. Trust me

 it's just not worth it."

"Perhaps I should make it clear that I am not making a simple invitation or  
request. You will be staying at my home tonight and for quite some time."  
L'Orange said, his voice full of promise and menace, as only a man used to  
getting his way could sound. " I have been in search of some new male  
companionship and you look like you will fill the position nicely."

Carrot's hand instinctively dropped to where the hilt of his sword would  
lay but found only his empty scabbard.  "N-n-now wait a minute," Carrot stammered, " I am NOT

 interested in guys!!" 

"You will adjust." L'Orange gestured to his men "Take him, but try not to  
damage him any further." 

As the men converged upon him Carrot pulled his scabbard off his belt and  
used it as a club. Swinging wildly he forced some of the men back. Turning  
around he then threw the scabbard at the legs of two men who had been ready  
to tackle him, tripping them. 

Leap-frogging over them, Carrot made a dash for the horses, thinking that  
if he could grab one of them he might have a chance to escape. He felt  
something small and burning hit him hard sending him stumbling to the  
ground. A familiar warmth spread through his veins and he smiled at the  
realization that the sorcerer had used magic on him. The smile quickly  
faded when he looked down and saw the transformation was incomplete.  
His hands had sprouted razor-sharp claws and were covered and dark, fine  
fur. He could feel the beginnings of horns jutting from him forehead, and  
over-sized canines fighting for space in his mouth.  
"SHIT!!!" Carrot thought, "Must have only been trying to stun me,   
shot was too weak to trigger a full transformation." 

Dimly he heard L'Orange saying "Hmm the power of Aranju. I shall have to  
be careful of that, but it does have some possibilities."

"Oh well" Carrot though flexing his claws, "At least now I'm not completely  
helpless." 

With a growl he lunged at the man closest to him, managing to slash him across his 

stomach and chest. He turned to give another one of his assailants the same treatment when 

something slammed into the back of his legs forcing him back down. Snarling Carrot tried to

 squirm away from the man who tackled him but was quickly pinned by the rest of the men.  

Struggling under their weight Carrot felt something hard strike the back of his head. There was 

a burst of light behind his eyes, quickly followed by darkness.  
************************************************************************

The sun was beginning to set and the Sorcerer Hunters had found no sign of  
Carrot. Tira and Chocolate alternated between simply calling Carrot's name  
and threatening dire consequences if he didn't show himself soon. Marron  
moved like a man possessed, eyes frantically searching for any sigh of his  
brother. Gateau sighed as he watched the darkening sky, hating what he had  
to do.

"Guys" He said watching them tense as if knowing what he was going to say  
"We have to stop and make camp for the night."

"But we can't stop now." Chocolate whined, "My Darling is still out  
there."

"I agree with Chocolate." Marron said, oblivious to the leaves and twigs  
that had embedded themselves in his hair during the search. "My brother  
 is alone out there, and could be hurt. We have to find him."

"I know. I know." Gateau sighed in exasperation "I don't want to leave  
him out there any more than you do, but we have to face facts. It's getting  
dark and it won't do Carrot any good if we're stumbling around in the dark.  
It would be too easy to walk right past him and never know. Or get hurt  
ourselves."

Looking over his companions' worried expressions Gateau felt as if he had  
been kicking puppies. Continuing on he said "Looks I know we're all worried  
about Carrot, but we'll have a better chance of finding him in the  
daylight."

Tira looked down at the ground and said "I-I'll start digging the fire  
pit."

So they drifted off to their normal camping chores. The evening passed  
silently and solemnly until the Misu sisters fell asleep close together  
seeking comfort in each other. Gateau and Marron were left alone watching  
the fire.

"Do you think we'll find him?" Marron asked as calmly as he could, his  
worry betrayed by the tension in his shoulders.

"Yeah, we'll find him." Gateau said "Carrot's a tough little shit. He's  
survived worse than a dunk in a river. Hell knowing him he's probably found  
a cozy shack or farmhouse to spend the night in."

"Yes. Nisan does seem to have the most unusual luck when it comes to  
surviving." Marron said, almost smiling. "Still I can't help but worry  
about the trouble he might get into."

"Keep that up and you'll give yourself an ulcer with all of the trouble he  
does get himself into." Gateau grinned as that coxed a smile out of the  
mage. Putting one arm comfortingly around Marron shoulders, he continued  
"Look I'm sure Carrot's fine and we'll find him. I promise. Now get some  
rest. We're going to want to get an early start tomorrow."

"Yes. Good night Gateau. And thank you." Marron said drifting to his  
chosen resting spot. Wrapping his blanket around him he laid down to rest,  
hearing Gateau's soft "You're welcome and sleep well" in reply, just before  
falling into a fitful sleep.  
  



End file.
